


Masquerade

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anonymous Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Michael, Bisexual Mirror Georgiou, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Give Michael all the TLC, Inspired by Novel, Let Michael Love, Masks, POV Character of Color, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: AU for S2 of Discovery. Alternate first meeting for Michael and Pike. Alternate reunion for Michael and Emperor Georgiou.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acardio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/gifts).



> Like my last offering this was also inspired by a novel. Clubs where people could meet anonymously for sex were a real thing back in the 18th century and onwards. I just put this one on a Starbase!
> 
> Be warned: Michael/Mirror Georgiou is the primary relationship here. Michael/Chris Pike is a one-off hook up. I don't want the Michael/Pike shippers to go in with too high expectations.

Commander Michael Burnham eyes the building across the street, wondering yet again whether to go in. Ensign Sylvia Tilly had told her about the _Masquerade_ , a place for lonely Starfleet officers to go when they need company but want anonymity too. She’s dressed in casual clothing and carries a full face mask in her pocket, but she still isn’t sure this is a good idea. It’s not the sort of thing she does, or has ever done – casual sex with someone random. That’s not how things are done on Vulcan and since she didn’t go to Starfleet Academy, she missed out on it there too.

On the other hand, she is in need of some company and she doesn’t want to try hitting on her crewmates.

She sighs, then crosses the street, heading around the side of the building to a door at the back that she’s been told is the entrance. She pulls the mask from her pocket, dons it, then takes a deep breath, straightening her shoulders and her spine, and knocks. A small hatch in the door slides open and a voice asks, “Yes?”

She swallows, then repeats the phrase she’d been given: _I can keep a secret_ , but not in Earth Standard – she repeats it in Vulcan. 

The hatch slides closed, then the door opens into a room that’s almost as dark as the street outside. 

“Welcome, madam,” says a computer voice. “Do you wish to watch or participate?”

“Participate,” Michael says, hoping the tremble in her voice isn’t too obvious.

“With one person, or several others?”

“One person.”

“Male or female?”

“Either,” she answers, then swallows to keep from choking on grief at the memory of _might-have-been_ and her dead Captain.

“This way please.”

A figure steps past her from the dimly-lit room into a hallway that’s only slightly better lit. She can sense that there are rooms opening off the hallway to either side, some of which are already occupied. One has the door propped open and through it she sees a more brightly lit room and four couples – two women are sitting on a couch with their legs spread, one of whom has a man between her thighs, while the other has a woman; another woman sits on a large bed, with a body balanced over her lap and she is spanking that person, though whether it’s a man or a woman, Michael cannot tell from her angle of view; the fourth couple consists of a man and a woman, and the woman is fucking the man against a wall, holding him up in strong arms. She feels a twinge between her legs at the sight of the final couple, and when the woman suddenly turns her head sharply and stares at Michael, it hits her in the gut.

“Join us,” the woman calls in a low voice and Michael swallows, then shakes her head, feeling a little regretful. She thinks that maybe she wouldn’t mind being fucked by the woman, but not with so many others in the room.

The figure in front of her leads her into a large, open room with couches and chairs scattered around it. There’s a bar along the far wall, and a handful of men and women are sitting drinking in ones and twos. 

“Feel free to approach anyone who captures your interest,” says the figure beside her, then turns and steps away, and Michael squares her shoulders again, then crosses the room to the bar. 

As she approaches a man already seated there turns towards her and when she stands near him, he asks in a low voice, “Buy you a drink?”

His voice is pleasant, she thinks, and he sounds older than her. “Thank you,” she says, and tells him what she’d like. He raises his glass towards the bartender, who approaches and prepares Michael’s drink, and the man pays, then slides her glass across the counter.

She nods her thanks, then half turns to look at the other patrons. No one catches her eye, and she turns back to look at the man beside her. He’s dressed in ordinary pants, shirt, and jacket, with two buttons on his shirt undone to allow a glimpse of salt and pepper chest hair. His body appears solid and compact, and she thinks he might be her height.

“You’re from Earth?” he asks after a couple of mouthfuls of his drink.

“Vulcan,” she says, and is unsurprised when he casts a swift look at her ears, which are noticeably not pointed.

“Huh,” he says, sounding thoughtful, and she thinks that perhaps she should have said ‘Yes’ to Earth because he will almost certainly guess who she is.

“You’re from Earth?” she asks.

“Mojave,” he answers, and she nods, so he expands a little on his answer, telling her of riding one or other of his two horses through the parkland outside the city, often with a picnic lunch.

“I’ve never been on a picnic,” Michael offers, wondering if she’s boring him.

He chuckles. “Can’t imagine there are too many picnic spots on Vulcan.”

“No,” she agrees, smiling. 

They talk for about twenty minutes, by which time Michael’s surprised to realise she’s relaxed. “Would you like another drink?” her companion asks.

“I think I’d like you to take me to a room,” she tells him, feeling bolder than usual.

He smiles. “I’ve been hoping you’d say that.”

She’s surprised by this, but grateful, too, that he hadn’t pushed for it. Too many Human men do.

He slips off his stool, then holds out his hand, and she takes it, letting him lead her into the hallway, and across it to a room that has its door standing wide open.

“Shall I lock it?” he asks, and she nods. She feels rather nervous once he does, but he lifts a hand to cup her cheek, and she can feel the heat of his hand through the thin mask. “I’d like to kiss you, to begin with.”

“Yes,” she breathes. She’s watched his mouth as they’ve talked, and wondered what it would be like to have it on hers.

He leans in and she leans forward, meeting his mouth with her own. His kiss is gentle, exploratory almost, and she reaches up to clasp the back of his neck, holding his head in place as she kisses him back, dragging her tongue over his lips. He makes a needy noise in the back of his throat, then opens his mouth to hers, and she can’t help moaning in pleasure as their tongues tangle, disentangle, and explore. His mouth tastes of his drink, whisky she thinks, and although she isn’t particularly fond of it in and of itself, it tastes good on his tongue.

They break apart to breathe, and she realises her hands are inside his jacket, holding his waist.

“I think I’d like you to touch me,” he murmurs against her throat. “Everywhere.”

His words send a charge of electricity down her spine and she feels a jolt between her legs. “Yes,” she whispers, and starts to get him undressed. 

“May I?” he asks, and touches her side just below her breast.

“Yes.”

When they’re down to just their underwear, and his erection is threatening to burst from his boxers and the damp spot on her panties is very noticeable, he draws her across to the bed and they lie down, Michael on her back, her companion on his side next to her. He kisses her again, the tips of his fingers trailing down her body between her breasts. Her nipples are stiff and her sex is wet and aching.

“Please,” she whispers.

“What do you want?” he asks, his low voice seeming to hit her between her legs.

“You inside me,” she says.

“Fingers or cock?”

“Cock. Please.”

He peels her panties off, and she unhooks her bra, discarding it over the side of the bed. Then he slips his boxers off and she can’t help licking her lips at the sight of his cock when it springs free. 

“Do you want to go on top?”

“No,” she says.

He nods, then eases her legs further apart, before kneeling between them. He lowers his weight over her carefully, then guides his cock into her – she’s slick and hot, she knows, and he easily slides inside her, stretching her walls and filling her deliciously. She hooks her legs over his, and moans when he withdraws, then again when he pushes back in. His pace is almost too slow, initially, but before she can get impatient and demand that he goes faster he does, thrusting harder and deeper as he picks up speed, and Michael is soon moaning and gasping with pleasure. She comes quickly, which doesn’t surprise her, but her orgasm doesn’t give him pause – if anything, he fucks her even harder and faster, and she gasps and shudders through another two orgasms before he stills aside from the pulsing of his cock inside her slick heat. 

He kisses her softly, and she feels him soften, then slip out of her. He rolls sideways, bringing her with him until she’s atop him, and they’re still kissing. 

“I want to kiss every inch of you,” he tells her, “and later I want to make love to you.”

She can’t help groaning at his words. “Yes,” she says, and wonders at how far she’s stepped outside of herself tonight.

He does as he’d said, spending quite some time on kissing her breasts, and sucking on her nipples, of course. But he spends the longest time of all with his mouth buried between her legs, and she has three orgasms while he’s there, then he rolls her onto her belly and kisses her buttocks, then up her spine, and along both her shoulders.

“You ever been fucked like this?” he asks when his body covers hers and she feels his erection prodding into her hip.

“No,” she says, her voice muffled by the pillow her face is buried in.

“Would you like me to?”

“Yes,” she says quickly, startling herself with her eagerness. 

He grabs one of the other pillows from the bed, then lifts her hips and slides the pillow under her, before he spreads her legs open wider and slides into her. She moans with pleasure: she’s still hot and slick and he fills her easily. He props himself over her, taking some of his weight on his forearms, and she quickly realises that this position allows him to thrust even more deeply into her than before. She comes quickly and often before he finally spills inside her again, and she feels his mouth on the back of her neck, pressing kisses against her flesh.

“Do you need a break?” he asks as he lifts himself off her to sprawl beside her on the bed. He strokes a hand down her spine as she remains prone. “I don’t want to make you sore.”

“I think I’ve had enough,” she tells him, her face still muffled in the pillow. She’s crying but trying to mask it.

His hand stills on her back, then lifts away. “Would you like to stay here?” he asks. “I can leave the ‘Do not disturb’ on the door until you’re ready to leave.”

“Yes please.” She swallows and adds, “Thank you.”

“I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for,” he says and she feels him moving off the bed. “I’ve made you cry.”

“That’s not your fault,” she insists. “I promise you.”

“Very well.” He sounds sceptical, but he doesn’t argue or ask ‘Are you sure’, for which she’s deeply grateful.

She hears him dressing, then his hand touches her shoulder lightly. “Take care of yourself.” He squeezes her shoulder briefly, then she hears the electronic beep of him unlocking the door, and the noise of it closing again.

After he’s gone, Michael gives full rein to her misery. It’s not the fault of the man she was with that she’s suddenly remembering her time with Ash, and that she’d hoped that being with him would gradually help her forget about how much she’d wanted to be with Philippa. She’s crying, also, about how incredibly messed up everything is.

She pulls off the mask since there’s no one here to see her, and cries herself to sleep, exhausted by everything that’s happened since Philippa died.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

She’s wakened some time later by someone knocking on the door, and it takes her a moment to get her bearings before she calls “Just a minute, please.” She rolls onto her back and scrubs at her face with both hands, and when she lowers her hands the woman she’d seen earlier, fucking a man against a wall, is standing just inside the door.

“Get out!” she says furiously and sits up.

Then the woman by the door pulls off her face mask, and Michael gasps in shock before she recalls that her Philippa is dead, and that she’d brought the Terran Emperor Philippa Georgiou back to this universe.

“You?” she exclaims, stunned.

“Me,” agrees the Terran. She’s staring at Michael, who suddenly remembers she’s naked. Before she can begin looking for her clothing Georgiou crosses to the bed, and Michael swallows at the look in her eyes: the desire there is stark and she feels her sex throb in response.

“Tell me to get out,” the Terran says, “otherwise I’m going to fuck you. Repeatedly.”

Michael recalls the scene in the room from earlier, then whispers, “Please. Philippa.”

Georgiou growls, then climbs onto the bed, and reaching Michael, pushes her down onto her back before settling her body over Michael’s. Without another word she guides her cock, an incredibly realistic sex toy Michael realises, into her, and she groans in pleasure.

“I saw you looking, earlier,” Georgiou says. “And I know you want this as much as I do.”

“Yes,” Michael says, because even though she hadn’t known the other woman’s identity, she had wanted her. 

Georgiou is tender with her, which surprises Michael, who’d expected her to be rough, if not outright violent. She suspects this woman is into leather and all kinds of kink, but she kisses and caresses, and while she does use her teeth, it’s only to nip briefly at Michael’s flesh, to arouse her, not to hurt her.

“What did he do to you?” Georgiou asks, after they’ve both come and are resting side by side on the bed.

“What, you’re asking me to recount everything we did in the last few hours?” Michael asks, only half disbelieving.

“Not _him_ ,” Georgiou says scornfully. “The one who made you cry.”

Michael doesn’t ask the other woman how she knows she’s been crying – she suspects that where the Terran is concerned she herself is totally transparent.

“It’s complicated,” Michael says.

“I can listen,” Georgiou says, and rolls onto her side, propping her head on her hand. She strokes her free hand down Michael’s right arm, then laces their fingers together – a gesture which Michael finds as disarming as it is unexpected. “Tell me.”

“It was all very messy and stupid,” Michael says, but it seems the Terran doesn’t intend to let her off so easily.

“Tell me anyway,” she insists, and lifts their joined hands to lick Michael’s palm.

Michael shivers in surprise, then mutters, “Yes, all right.” She takes a moment to gather her thoughts, then delivers an account of all that had happened between herself and Ash. She tries to keep to the facts, but emotion creeps in despite her best intentions. 

When she’s finished she feels hollowed out, drained of everything, and ready to sleep for a year.

“Come on,” Georgiou says, and sits up, pulling Michael up beside her.

“What?” Michael asks, feeling confused.

“Let’s have a bath.”

Michael feels too tired to argue so she lets the Terran pull her off the bed and lead her into the ensuite. Georgiou sits her in a chair while she runs a hot bath, and she watches in a daze as the other woman moves around the room, adding scented bath salts to the water, finding towels which she hangs on the heated towel rails, hanging two soft robes from the hooks on the back of the door. 

Then she lets the Terran help her into the bathtub, and feels Georgiou settle in place behind her, Michael’s back to her chest. 

“Doesn’t your Starfleet give a damn about its people?” Georgiou asks, sounding exceedingly angry. “I thought this place was soft and full of do-gooders, but I’m beginning to think the only good person around here is you, and you let these people walk all over you.”

“Philippa,” Michael says in a pained voice.

“Don’t _Philippa_ me!” the Terran says. “You deserve better. You deserve the world.” 

“You’re over-reacting,” Michael says tiredly.

“No. I’m not. You’re not reacting enough.” 

“I’m too tired to be angry,” Michael admits.

The other woman growls wordlessly, then wraps her arms around Michael’s torso, holding her for several long minutes before she moves again, and begins bathing Michael. It feels surprisingly soothing, and Michael is actually half asleep from the heat of the bathwater and the stroking sensations of Georgiou’s hands on her body.

She abruptly wakes up again when a finger brushes against her clit. “What are you doing?” she asks.

Georgiou snorts. “If you have to ask that, I have to wonder what you’ve been doing all this time.”

“I was half asleep,” Michael protests.

“And now you’re wholly awake, aren’t you?” asks the Terran with a wicked lilt to her voice. She eases her finger inside Michael, who moans and shifts.

“Yes, I’m awake,” she says, trying to sound angry and sure she only sounds desperate and breathless.

“Good.” Georgiou lifts Michael’s hips, then lowers her again, and she finds herself sliding down onto the other woman’s cock. She groans, thoroughly aroused now. 

“I’ve never done this before,” she admits, as the Terran holds her hips and helps her to raise and lower herself. 

Georgiou makes a tsking sound. “You need someone to take care of you properly,” she says.

Michael makes a needy noise, her climax already close. Then Georgiou thumbs her clit and everything goes white hot as her orgasm slams into her. “Fuck!” she gasps when she comes back to herself.

“We just did,” says the Terran, sounding incredibly smug. “And we will again.

A few minutes later, Michael finds herself being vigorously towelled dry, then bundled into a bathrobe and guided back into the bedroom. 

“Sit there,” Georgiou tells her, orders her really, and pushes her into a chair.

“Yes ma’am,” Michael answers sarcastically, then feels a flush of desire all over her body in response to the very heated look the Terran sends her way.

Georgiou disappears back into the bathroom and when she returns she’s wearing the other bathrobe. Michael watches in amusement as the former Terran Emperor then proceeds to strip the bedding from the bed, and replace it with fresh.

“Lie on the bed,” she says once its ready.

Michael gets up, sheds the bathrobe onto the chair, then climbs onto the bed. “How do you want me?” she asks, then finds Georgiou is right behind her and pushing her down to lie on her belly.

“I am going to fuck you again and again,” the Terran tells her.

“Yes,” Michael agrees. This is for one night only, she knows, so she’s going to be completely self-indulgent.

Georgiou slides two pillows under Michael’s hips, then leans over her, and she groans when she feels the other woman’s cock sliding into her sex. 

“Stretch your arms out over your head,” the Terran instructs her, and Michael obeys. Georgiou stretches her arms out alongside Michael’s, then laces their fingers together before she begins to thrust. 

“I want you to come all over my cock,” Georgiou says, her breathing becoming harsh as she thrusts deep and hard. “I want your cum soaking my cock as I fuck you. I don’t want you to think about anything except coming for me. Understand?”

“Yes.” Michael groans a quiet agreement. 

The Terran nips at her ear, “Louder,” she growls. “Are you going to soak my cock with your cum? And are you going to think about nothing except coming for me?”

“Yes, yes,” Michael gasps loudly.

“Good girl.” She unlaces the fingers of her right hand, then slides her hand under their bodies and tweaks Michael’s clit. Pleasure spikes through Michael’s sex as she climaxes hard, whiting out her vision temporarily. 

After that, Michael loses count of how many orgasms Philippa gives her – she is fucked on her stomach, on her back, on her hands and knees, bent over the end of the bed, held up against the wall, and finally, sitting on the Terran’s lap.

Afterwards she goes to sleep, her back to Philippa’s chest and the latter’s arms wrapped securely around her middle. As she falls asleep she realises she’s never felt safer than she does in the arms of a genocidal mass murderer and cannibal, and she wonders if she’s going to regret this self-indulgence.

“Stop thinking,” growls Philippa behind her, nipping at her earlobe by way of emphasis. “Go to sleep, or I’ll just fuck you all over again.”

Michael smiles and allows sleep to overtake her.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

Two weeks later Admiral Cornwell calls the _Discovery_ ’s crew back aboard – their shore leave is over, the ship is declared fully functional and they are going to get a new mission, and a new Captain. Michael wonders if Saru is no longer going to be Acting Captain, or if they’ll be getting someone new instead.

Once the Bridge crew are all at their stations, Admiral Cornwell calls for their attention. “I want to introduce you to your new Captain.” When Captain Christopher Pike walks onto the Bridge and is introduced by Admiral Cornwell Michael's only thought is to wonder if her foster brother is in charge of the _Enterprise_ now. It's only when Pike speaks that she feels a sense of alarm as she recognises the voice of her secret lover from that night at the _Masquerade_. However, she quickly forgets about that night two weeks ago when Pike names her as his new First Officer. Her eyes fly to Saru's across the Bridge, but the Kelpien officer nods reassuringly at her, and she swallows her questions, knowing they’ll have to wait.

After Admiral Cornwell has beamed back down to the Starbase, _Discovery_ heads out, and Michael concentrates solely on her job. There’s no guarantee that Pike will realise who she is, and she hopes he won’t – that’s a complication neither one of them needs.

Her hopes are dashed an hour later when the Captain orders her to accompany him to his Ready Room.

“Commander Burnham, I know you must be wondering why I made you my First Officer, rather than letting Lieutenant Saru resume that post once I was made Captain.”

“It’s not my place to question your decisions,” Michael responds. 

Pike makes a noise she can’t parse, then says. “I did offer the post to Mr Saru. He insisted that I should make you my First Officer because, he said, you had more than earned it.”

Michael swallows, then nods. “Thank you for telling me, Captain.”

He nods back. “I also want to tell you, _I can keep a secret_.” He says the words in Vulcan, and she gives him a sharp look. He gives her a half smile in response. “My door will always be open to you, Michael, for whatever reason. And if you want a repeat of that night at the _Masquerade_ , you just have to tell me that you can keep a secret.”

“Thank you, Captain,” she begins.

“Chris,” he says softly. “We did –”

“Captain Pike.” She doesn’t hesitate to interrupt him and he sits back in his chair, then opens his hand, gesturing for her to continue. “Thank you for the offer. I appreciate it. But I could not take you up on it. It would not be right.”

He gazes at her for what seems like an age, but is probably no more than a minute at most. “Very well, Commander. I’ve never been one to force myself on someone. If you change your mind, you know what to do. But I won’t allude to it again. Unless you bring it up, this matter is closed.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Michael’s relief is probably obvious, and she hopes he won’t think she’s mad at him, or that she hates him. He was good to her and she enjoyed their time together, but she is certain that she’ll never ask him for a repeat of their night of intimacy.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

Two days later, with the people of Terralysium safe from a potential nuclear winter, Michael is at her station on the Bridge when she receives a request for permission to come aboard from a Section 31 ship. She reports the request to the Captain, who doesn’t look happy, but does agree to the request. He asks Michael to accompany him to the shuttlebay to greet the Section 31 agent, and she joins him in the turbolift. 

“Shuttlebay,” Pike orders and the turbolift begins to move. “Commander.” Michael turns towards him, wondering at the expression on his face. “I don’t believe I thanked you properly for saving me when my landing pod malfunctioned back on that asteroid.”

Michael shrugs. “You came back for me after I got left behind,” she points out. “We’re even.”

He smiles a little at that, then asks, “What do you know about Section 31?”

“I understand it to be Starfleet’s Intelligence arm, sir. Some of its agents were stationed aboard this ship during the Federation-Klingon War. Captain –” She paused to clear her throat, finding it hard to say the Terran’s name with equanimity. “Captain Lorca considered them very useful.”

“I don’t like them,” Pike told her. “But Starfleet considers them a necessity. Just be careful what you say in front of their agents.”

“Yes sir.”

The turbolift slows, then comes to a stop and Michael follows him out and into the shuttlebay. A ship is just landing as they cross the floor of the shuttlebay, then a ramp extends and a burly man with a shaven head and dressed in a leather jacket, saunters down the ramp, a half smile on his face. It is not a pleasant expression.

Michael feels as if her heart and lungs have stopped when the figure behind him comes fully into view, and she finds herself gazing at the Terran Emperor, Philippa Georgiou. The other woman gives her a delighted smile and Michael bites her bottom lip as Philippa crosses to where she and Captain Pike are standing.

“Hello Michael,” she says, her voice practically purring, and the Commander is desperately aware that the Captain is giving her a concerned look as she forces herself to respond.

“Hello Philippa,” she says, and takes the hand that’s offered to her to shake. The former Emperor curls two fingers into Michael’s palm, grazing her knuckles against Michael’s skin. She swallows, feeling heat flush through her body, and her sex growing wet.

“You two know each other?” Pike asks, and Michael’s relieved when Leland makes the introductions. 

“Yes sir. We’ve met.” Michael can feel the tingle of Philippa’s touch and she has to pull on all of her Vulcan training to present a stoic front and to pay attention to the conversation. 

They take the turbolift back to the Captain’s Ready Room, and Michael doesn’t know how she manages to stay calm and silent when Philippa, who’s standing to her right and slightly behind her, slides a hand down her spine, then back up again. Pike and Leland are both standing in front of her, talking about Section 31, but she knows either one of them could turn around at any moment. If she could glare at Philippa, she would. Then the Terran slides her hand over Michael’s ass and between her legs – her arm is wholly out of view as Michael’s body is blocking her. She has to bite down hard on her bottom lip when Philippa begins stroking her sex through her uniform pants. The Terran works fast and Michael’s on the cusp of orgasm when the turbolift stops and she has to walk out of there without showing any sign of what’s just been happening. She lets the two men stride ahead, then she half turns and clasps Philippa’s wrist tightly.

“Don’t ever touch me like that again without my consent,” she snarls under her breath.

She’s surprised when the other woman looks pleased. “I am glad to see, Commander Burnham, that you value yourself properly.”

Michael scowls, throws Philippa’s wrist away from herself, then stalks after the Captain and Leland. She feels like throttling the Terran for leaving her hanging in such a fashion. 

They catch up with Pike and Leland, and the Captain leads them into his Ready Room where Michael’s glad to sit across the table from Philippa. She can feel her sex throbbing with want, and she knows her panties must be wet, but there’s nothing she can do about either of those things – so she sits and maintains a stoic façade, steadfastly ignoring Philippa’s attempts to catch her eye.

The meeting finally ends, and Michael wonders if she’s being punished for some previous misdeed because ‘Captain’ Philippa Georgiou will be remaining aboard the _Discovery_ for the foreseeable future while the ship hunts down more of the Red Angel’s signals.

Leland departs, and Pike turns to Michael. “Commander, I believe there are empty quarters next door to yours, so why don’t you go and get Captain Georgiou settled in.”

Michael thinks of protesting but knows there is no reasonable objection she can make, so she nods curtly, then leads the way out of the Captain’s Ready Room. 

“You’re loving this,” she says accusingly after they’ve re-entered the turbolift and she’s directed it where to go.

Philippa leans in, her hot breath on Michael’s ear sending a shudder down her spine. “I told you that you needed someone to look after you,” she says. “I decided I was the best person for the job.”

Michael doesn’t respond and they remain silent for the rest of the thankfully short trip. She shows Philippa to her quarters and considers remaining in the doorway while the other woman looks around, but she doesn’t. She enters and lets the door swish shut behind her.

“You owe me,” she tells the Terran, and grabs her wrist, hauling her in until they’re standing barely three inches apart.

“I do, don’t I?” Philippa says with a smirk. 

“So fuck me, or I’ll go to the Captain and tell him exactly who and what you are.”

“Do you want my fingers or my cock?”

“Both,” Michael says immediately. “Fingers first, then cock.”

Philippa smiles delightedly, then says, “Do you consent to me touching you?”

“Yes,” Michael growls, then steps right into her space and kisses her, all teeth and tongue. Philippa kisses back just as savagely, while also getting Michael’s uniform unfastened. As soon as she’s naked, the Terran pushes Michael onto the bed, then strips out of her own clothing, revealing that she’s already wearing the sex toy. She leans down, kissing Michael again as she slides two fingers into her soaking heat.

Unsurprisingly it doesn’t take her long to drive Michael to a climax, then she pushes her knees apart to position herself between them. She slides her cock into Michael’s slick heat, then lowers her body over the young woman.

“I’m going to fuck you until you see stars,” she says with a grin. 

“Make me,” Michael says challengingly. 

Philippa lowers her mouth over Michael’s. “I plan to,” she says against Michael’s lips, then she begins to thrust, and the Commander can only hope the Captain won’t want either of them any time soon as she’s sure the Terran will quickly have her feeling boneless.

She decides that she looks forward to it.

_*** Transmission ends ***_


End file.
